Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3: The Phoenix and the Falcon
by KODfreak
Summary: When the most valuable movie prop, The Maltese Falcon, is stolen, Phoenix Wright gets on the case! He travels with Maya to America, to find Frank West, a Photojournalist who claims to have snapped some pictures of the thief. Phoenix is in for the adventure of his life, as he will go on a thrilling journey with new friends, in what is perhaps the most important case of his career.
1. Chapter 1

Maya was overhearing Phoenix's conversation on the phone in shock. The world's most valuable movie prop, The Maltese Falcon, Has been stolen.

"I can't believe this! You mean to tell me it just didn't show up during the auction!? Uh huh, uh huh, Who could have stolen it, and why? It just doesn't make any sense. Yes, I will most certainly take this case. Don't worry sir, I'll have that bird back!"

He slammed the phone back, then pointed to the window in the office.

"Maya, let's go find ourselves a falcon!"

"Okay!"

The two headed out to begin their journey to America where it was last seen.

"So, where to first?" asked Maya.

"Photographs were apparantly taken in america by a photo journalist named Frank West who claims to have snapped photos of a mysterious stranger running away with the bird. He is our first lead."

They flagged down a taxi and headed toward the airport. They had with them a weekend worth of clothes. This shouldn't take them too long, or so they thought. Soon they reached the airport, and began to go through the checkpoints.

"So what's this Frank guy like?" asked Maya.

"I'm not sure. Apparantly he saved a ton of people in a shopping mall from being disembowled by zombies."

"Wow...he must be a pretty cool dude."

"Yeah well...I'm sure anyone would do the same in that situation."

"Still, it must have been terrifying fighting off what must have been hundreds, thousands of zombies. He must have used whatever he could to defend himself."

"Yeah Probably."

They soon got through the security checkpoint.

"Nick...I'm hungry let's get a burger."

"Well...I suppose we have a little time."

They walked on over to the Mcdonalds and got in line.

"Damn...look at those prices. How will you be able to afford that?"

"Um...actually Nick, I don't have any money on me..." Maya said looking bashful. Phoenix groaned and took out his wallet.

"I guess it's on me..."

They walked up to the cashier.

"Hello, I'll have two big macs, medium fries, and diet cokes." Phoenix said handing some cash to the lady. They were given a receit with a number, then sat on a table.

"You've ever been to america before?" Phoenix asked Maya.

"I think once on a vacation when I was little. I don't really remember so well."

"America is very different from Japan. The people are very different too."

"Yes, that's what I here..."

"Oh and you know, hamburgers are much more plentyful there."

"Hm?" Maya perked up interested.

"Oh yes, that seems to be an american favorite. You can order one at practically every street block."

"America sounds like a lovely place..."

Their order was called and they got their food. The two then sat down and began to eat.

"So where in America is Frank West?" asked Maya.

"Colorado. That is where he lives and where we are going."

"Hmm that's like a rugged mountainous state isn't it?"

"Yes it is. But it's a very beautiful looking place. Lots of tree...wilderness...we will be surrounded by nature."

"Hm. Sounds kind of romantic..." said Maya, which kind of confused Phoenix.

"Uhhh...okay I guess."

"Oh uh...so...what about the falcon?"

"Hmm?"

"Well...I've only heard of it but...why is it so valuble?"

"Well, the Maltese Falcon represents hopes, dreams, desires, and riches. Humphrey Bogart pretty much summed it up when he said one of the greatest film quotes of all time, the stuff that dreams are made of."

"Ohh..."

"Yes, which is why in the movie the bad guys wanted it so bad. Because in a way, they spent alot of their lives searching for all of that...so it's kind of a metaphor..."

I see...

As they were finishing, their flight arrived and they got in line with the people to board.

"Well, here we go!" said Maya.

"Yep!"

They boarded and sat down. This was to be a very long flight to the states. After the first couple of hours, Phoenix got bored, and Maya fell asleep. Phoenix sighed, wondering what he should do for the next several hours. His train of thought was interrupted when something leaned on his shoulder. He blushed red when he saw that it was his assistant, slumped over napping. He then smiled and let her be.

Phoenix woke up from a nap. Maya was still on him. He sighed, wondering if their plane got any closer.

"Still bored?"

"Wha!"

Phoenix realized his assistant was awake yet still leaning on him.

"Hm. Sorry if I startled you." Maya said with a small giggle. "I'm just tired..."

"Uhh it's okay. I'm bored too."

"I hope we get there soon...which reminds me, what are we going to do about a hotel?"

"I booked us a room with two beds at the hilton in town. Don't worry, it's a nice place."

"Oh..."

After a few hours later the plane arrived in the evening at the colorado airport. The two disembarked, picked out a rental car and were driving on their way to the hotel. This had been a long flight, and the two were bushed. After they had arrived, they went straight up to their room, got comfortable and slept in their seperate beds.

Meanwhile...

Frank West was walking back home. He had recently been given a job at the mall as a nightguard. He still loved and practiced photojournalism, but sadly for him, there wasn't that big of a market for it as there once was, so he had to find some way to pay the bills. It was starting to get cold, very cold, and Frank was hurrying, walking past some buildings when he heard a noise down in a small alley. It sounded like the whimpering of an animal. "Who in the right mind would abandon a defenseless animal out in the cold?" He thought as he decided to check out the source of the noise. It was dark but from what he could make out, he was looking at a big cardboard box, and the shadowy outline of a large animal. Definitely too big to be a dog or cat. Whatever it was, it whimpered in a soft, high pitched tone. He got a little closer, and what he saw shocked him.

Laying there, shivering was a cat like woman, with big, long blue hair, and big white furry cat claws, tail, feet and ears. The very little white fur she had was not nearly enough to keep her warm in the cold night, and she whimpered and shivered, and even shed some small tears. Frank felt pity for the poor creature, and decided to bring her home with him to keep her safe. He approached and she looked right up at him.

"Hm?" she said.

"It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you." Frank said getting closer. She hissed in fear.

"Everything is going to be okay...I want to help you. Come on, let's go back to my place. It's warm there."

The cat woman was still afraid as he reached his hand out towards her. But slowly she reached her big cat paw out and gripped it. Frank pulled her up and out of the box, then took off his coat and put it around her.

"Here, this should keep you warm until we get home."

"T-Thanks..." she said in her cute voice which startled Frank.

"Uh uh...don't mention it...m-my name's Frank."

"I'm F-Felicia."

"Nice to meet you Felicia...so...what were you doing all by yourself in there? Do you have like...an owner or something?"

"No silly...I can take care of myself. Just because I am a cat doesn't mean I have to have an owner."

"Sorry...it's just I've never seen someone like you here before..."

"Yeah...I kinda got lost in the woods and ended up there..."

"Well, you'll feel safer once we get inside."

They soon reached Frank's house. He had saved up money and bought a small house. It wasn't much but it was home. They went inside.

"You can take my bed. I'll crash on the couch. Oh yeah, and there's tuna in the fridge if you're interested."

"Nya!" she squealed galloping over to the kitchen. Frank smiled at the creature. Felicia opened the fridge and took out the plastic container that held the tuna, and set it on the floor. She opened the lid and began eating like a common house cat. Frank thought this was adorable. What kind of creature exactly was this? After a bit, Felicia finished off the tuna and licked her lips.

"Thank you!" she said cheerfully standing up. "That really hit the spot!"

"Heh heh you're welcome Felicia. I'm always glad to help someone in need."

"Hm. That's very sweet of you." she said as she yawned and stretched like a cat. "I think it's sleepy time."

"Okay. My bed is in that room over there." Frank said pointing at it.

"Well um...I don't want to be a burden...but uh could you sleep with me?...Pwease?"

"Uh w-what?"

"I feel more comfortable if I'm cuddling with someone...y-you don't have to but...I.."

Frank sighed and smiled.

"Alright. I'll sleep with you."

"Really? No foolin'?" She asked hopeful. "I-I promise I won't try anything, honest!"

Frank lightly blushed at this. He was never intending to sleep with the feline, let alone make love with her.

"Uh...ah okay."

"You don't have to worry. It would be very rude of me to do something like that to someone who has taken me in and treated me so kindly."

"Alright then. Let's go."

Frank led Felicia to his bedroom. She hopped right on it and snuggled underneath the covers. Frank took off his shirt and pants until he was wearing just a white wifes beater and boxer shorts. He then got in the bed with Felicia and turned out the light. Felicia worked her arms around him. Frank blushed as he felt her big paws on his back. Her long pink nails poked into him a little bit but he didn't mind. He held her closer to him and heard her purr.

"Nighty night..." she whispered.

"G'night."

Meanwhile...

Phoenix stared at the ceiling while laying in his bed. He hoped that Frank's photos were reliable, because if they weren't they would reach a dead end after they have came all this way. But either way he would not lose this case.

He was going to find that bird.


	2. Chapter 2 The thief

The next day Phoenix woke up, took a shower, and got dressed in his suit. He then walked up to Maya. 


End file.
